His princess
by Xx.ROSE.THORNE.xX
Summary: Story about Dean wanting his princess and finally has a chance to comfort her, but will it turn into something more or is she already taken? Featuring Dean Ambrose and my OC Erica.


Hiding under the covers, she jumped as more thunder and lightning could be seen and heard from right outside her window. Why oh why did she have to pick the 10th floor? She thought as the rain poured, the wind gusted and a distant howling could be heard in the night.

She had just gotten out of the shower, hair in two low pigtails, framing each side of her face. As soon as she had finished drying off and put her panties and long nighty on, it had started down pouring out. She hates the thunder, hates storms, they frighten her. Her friends had called her a cat...called her chicken and scaredy cat. But she didn't care, she hates storms.

"I hate storms" I whisper to myself.

KNOCK KNOCK!

I jump again, who the hell could that be at like 1 in the morning?

I shakily get up, and walk to the door. I hesitate, none of my guy friends are up at this time, what if it's some crazed fan or something and they kill me?

I muster up the courage and ask, "Who is...is it?" I stutter out.

"It's me, Dean." I hear and I almost can't breathe.

I open the door and quickly usher him in, forgetting about my ward robe right now.

He looks me up and down as he takes off his jacket and he has on some sweats and a random Tee, with some sneakers, meaning he was planning on coming just here.

"H...Hi" I say and blush when he does his little sideways boyish smirk that has my stomach in knots every single time.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I remember you saying you are terrified of storms." He explains.

I'm sitting on the edge of the bed and he comes to sit next to me.

I nod at him and he just smirks and says, "Relax princess. I'm here now, nothing's gonna happen to you."

I bite my lip as I blush furiously. I'm looking down at my lap as I ask, "Why do you call me princess?"

He pulls my chin up gently so that I'm looking at him and he smiles softly, "I like you," is all he says. My eyes widen and I gulp at him. "Do you like me?"

His question takes me by surprise and I just nod at him, words escaping me right now.

He sighs and I focus back on him, "I thought you were with Ryder?" He asks and I snort loudly.

"HELL NO! I mean, he's asked me out a few times, but it's always a no. I went out with him once on a lunch date, but just as friends. I don't like him in the slightest and he's nowhere near my type." I all but rush it out of my mouth to him. For some reason, it's important to me that he know I'm single. And DEFINITELY ready to mingle if he's involved at all. God that sounded so cheesy.

He just smirks, "And what IS your type?"

I bite my lip and whisper, "You are."

He cups my face and leans in close. He kisses me softly, sparks fly!

When air becomes an issue about a minute later, he rests his forehead against mine as we catch our breath and whispers, "I like you a lot."

"Me too" is all I whisper back.

His hand trails up and down my leg and I'm already biting my lip to stifle a moan.

I look into his eyes, "Dean..." I trail off, not really knowing how to ask...

He just pushes me on my back gently and lays beside me as he kisses me softly once more. His hands feeling me up slowly, sensually, as if to commit everything to memory, afraid this was just another one of his many dreams. He starts trailing kisses up and down my neck. My breathing gets heavy and I start writhe.

He's nibbling on a spot on my neck that drives me absolutely crazy with need and when his hand stops just outside of my panties, I moan out, "Oh god! Dean please!"

I look at him when all he does is rub the outside of my panties in circular motions, and he has the nerve to be smirking at me. I look down at the bulge in his pants and my eyes widen almost comically.

I smile at him and shyly rub over his clothed covered erection and I hear him groan softly.

"Mmmm, fuck princess. Just like that baby girl. You wanna see it? Want me to take my clothes off?" He asks and I immediately nod and he chuckles at my eagerness.

"Only if you take your clothes off after me, ok?" He asks and I bite my lip, but nod nonetheless.

He smiles then takes off his shirt slow, torturing me. He had taken off his shoes earlier. He takes off his socks, then goes for his sweat pants.

I see the outline in his boxers as he starts to take them off as well.

I lick my lips without realizing it, while watching him strip for me.

He smirks at me, "I've got something you can lick instead of your lips princess." He teases me but I'm curious about it.

I look into his eyes, "C...Can I...lick it?" I ask hesitantly and his eyes widen.

"Well if you want to, then sure." He says.

"Can you...teach me?" I ask nervously and he looks surprised.

"You've never...Sucked a cock before?" He asks, not able to believe it.

I shake my head, my pigtails flailing a bit. "No, there's a lot of things I've never done." I admit and hang my head.

He raises my chin, "Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. But why haven't you?" He asks and I smile at his encouragement.

"Not many guys are interested in me. So I haven't really had many sexual encounters." I say sadly.

His eyes widen once again, "Are you kidding me? I've wanted you for quite a while now." He admits and I blush.

He smirks when I start stroking his cock a bit.

"I've liked you for a long time as well Dean. Please, let me make you feel good." I say then it turns into a beg. He smirks and just lays back to let me explore.

I take his shaft and stroke it, I can't even grasp it entirely with my hand, that's how thick he is. I smile to myself as I see it standing up proudly.

I take an experimental lick. I then take the head into my mouth. This feels weird, but not bad. Just different. I just gotta think of it like a candy cane. I start going further past the head and take a bit more into my mouth. He groans and starts breathing heavier. I moan when his hips start thrusting up into my mouth gently. I like that.

I start to suck on him harder and faster, making sure to suck him slow on my way up. I grab the base with one hand, other playing with his abs as I've always been attracted to his body.

I start to hum around his cock and he groans loud, "Oh fuck princess! You sure, you've never done this before? God damn, you're so fucking amazing." He praises me and I'm beaming, I'm so happy that he likes this.

A few minutes later and he's already breathing heavy. He pulls me back and wipes my mouth of saliva with his hand. He smiles down at me, "Wow that was amazing. I had to stop, or I would have came too quickly and I don't want that."

"Was I that good?" I ask, smiling at him.

"You were fucking amazing babe. That and I haven't exactly gotten any ass in a while." He admits.

I look at him, "And why is that?" I ask hopefully.

He smiles, "I wanted you." He then leans in and growls, "Only you"

I shudder at his growl, fuck that's hot.

"Mmmm Dean" I whimper out as his hand crawls up my night gown.

"Remember our agreement." He reminds me and I nod at him and look at him with puppy dog eyes and he internally melts, but on the outside, he smirks at me as I get up, shed my night gown and slowly shove my panties down and off my body. I lay back down as he instructed me to.

His hands roam my body as he nibbles on my neck and I arch into him, "Oh god Dean. Mmmm please. Make me feel good" I moan out and I see him smirk again and he slowly kisses down my body.

He holds my hips down as he slowly licks my clit.

I stare at him, wide eyes, mouth agape, breathing heavily.

He dives right in and devours me, sucking on my clit so generously.

"Oh my god Dean! Fuck!" I scream out. Hips arching towards him.

He smirks up at me. "Oh princess, just you wait." He says and starts flicking his tongue against my clit. He keeps it going, over and over until I'm left shaking and sweating.

"Dean I'm... I'm..." I scream out and trail off.

"Mmmm cum for me baby girl. It's MY cum, I want it!" He growls out and I scream his name as I arch against him. I shake as my orgasm rips through me as my whole body locks up for a few seconds and I've never felt this good with a clitoris orgasm.

He lays back down after having lapped up my cum, and I look up at him. He kisses me softly and I blush as our tastes mix together.

"Can... Can I ride you?" I ask him

He smirks at me, "Hell yes you can."

He moves to the middle of the bed as I lean up and straddle his waist.

I bite my lip as I grab his huge girth and slowly sink down onto him.

I gasp and we both look at each other wide eyed.

"Mmmm fuck baby girl. You're so fucking tight." He growls out and I can feel myself so wet as he growls at me.

He puts his hands on my hips to help me move and I get the hint and start riding him slow as I adjust to his size.

I'm already breathing heavy, biting my lip to stifle the screams that currently want to escape. He starts meeting me thrust for thrust, thrusting up as I slam down onto him and I start to scream, "Dean! Oh fuck! So big! So thick! It feels so good!" I scream out and slam down as hard as I can.

Dean growls as I start to bounce up and down on him. He holds my hips down and starts grinding me into him and I just whimper out loud.

I continue to bounce up and down on his thick generous girth. He hits my spot over and over as I moan and shake pitifully.

One last thrust into my spot and I see stars in my eyes.

"DEAN!" I scream out.

"Mmmm that's it baby. Scream my name" He growls out.

My orgasm rips through me and he keeps slamming me up and down, doubling that amazing feeling coursing through me, as he growls and cums deep inside me. I'm still seeing stars as he slows down and then stops and we both catch our breaths.

I'm laying my head on his chest.

"That was amazing Dean" I say whilst not looking at him and just laying there.

"Yea, it was." is all he says and I feel like my throat is closing up.

A few minutes pass and I feel the tears in my eyes start to trickle down my face and onto his chest.

He grabs my chin, gently lifting it up, "What's wrong princess?"

I look into his light blue eyes, "Was this a one time thing?"

He smiles softly at me, "I hope not. I felt the chemistry between us, and I hope you did too." He confesses and I smile huge.

"I did feel it too Dean, I … I...Well, what do you want to do?" I stutter out.

He holds me tight against him. "I want you. Others want you, but I won't let them. I want you, only you and all to myself." He says huskily, jealousy clear in his voice.

I giggle, "Oh Dean, I know about the other guys who want me. But I don't want anyone else... Just... Just you" I say boldly then whisper the last part as he growls.

He holds me to him tighter, "I want you princess... Forever." He admits and I look at him in shock, huge smile plastered on my face.

"I want you too Dean, forever." I say amidst the happy tears streaming down my face.

"We'll talk more tomorrow princess. Right now, you need your rest." He says and smirks at me.

I bite my lip and blush at his implications as I nod.

He kisses me and I just snuggle up to him, close my eyes as he pulls the covers up and we fall asleep together. Having forgotten all about the thunder storm outside.


End file.
